The End And A New Beginning
by Acakura
Summary: A legend end and his life is given another chance in a new world.where mermaids and merman exist on land? will be NaruXharem
1. Prologue

**My first series. Been on my mind for weeks being the lazy me I just noted it down and work on it when I'm too free.**

I Don't own Naruto *kind of wish since their seiyu kind of cute* and Bride Of Seto(Seto No Hanayome)

**The Valley of the End**

"NARUTO!" the sound of thousand bird enhance with tainted chakra echoes throughout the valley of the End held by none other than Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" screeching sound of wind being slash produce by Naruto Rasenshuriken.

Both seem to stand still while glaring each other, waiting for opposite to make the first move. then an explosion happened somewhere else signaling both of them to make the move and the jutsu clash and the effect created a white dome of pure energy. When the dome disappeared both Naruto and Sasuke was on the floor bleeding heavily.

"S-stupid Dobe you kill yourself too with that technique" Sasuke said while vomiting blood and vision fading.

"As long as her safety is secure I could care less if I die" said by Naruto weakly.

After a moment pass naruto a cheer was heard from a distance, "heh looks like the alliance win the war" and naruto turned his head to see Sasuke already dead body . "sorry Hinata-Chan but it looks like I can't make it to see our baby" tears was coming out and a smile was seen on his face. With that Naruto has died.

**Konoha**

"Tsunade-Sama! We've won, we've won!" Sakura said to Tsunade happy that the war is over.

"I know Sakura. But where is Naruto?" asked Tsunade to Sakura

"Last time I saw him, he's with Hinata." At that moment Sakura saw Hinata running pass them heading toward the gate.

"Hinata why are you running toward the gate and where is Naruto?" Sakura asked while running beside hinata with Tsunade and Neji behind. "Hinata-Sama please calm down" Neji said trying to calm his cousin.

"How can I calm down? Naruto…Naruto is fighting that bastard Uchiha." Hinata Yelled to them worried about her soon to be husband.

"Hinata Calm down, it's bad for your baby if you act like this. Tell us what happened?" Tsunade Said to Hinata who's still rushing to the main gate.

Hinata while following the destruction left behind by Naruto and Sasuke fight tell them how Sasuke trying to kill her at the hospital and naruto fighting him with weakened condition where Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox had been extracted from him and the damage he receive from Madara.

After following the trails left behind by the fight from Naruto and Sasuke, they finally stop to see two body laying on the ground at the center of The Valley of the End.

"No-Noo-Nooo this is not real, nee anata please stop with this joke and wake up. Tomorrow we want to go picnic by the lake with Hanabi and anata…" tears starting to come out from her eyes "anata….anata wake up…please….I want to see your happy face laughing with our child when he is born" waiting for the reply that will never came.

"Hinata…Naruto wouldn't want you to act like this, you need to be strong for him and your unborn child." Tsunade said while keeping herself strong watching the boy who's is like her son lying next to Hinata. Sakura who's behind Tsunade was crying at Neji chest while Neji is comforting her.

"Neji! Grab Naruto body, we need to go back to the village and tell them of our fallen hero, Sakura..Take Hinata to the hospital." Tsunade ordered them .when Sakura, Neji and Hinata gone, Tsunade broke down crying for the loss of Jiraiya and Naruto.

And the legendary warrior story was told for many generations.

**Limbo**

"So this is what the afterlife look like….what is this place called again Rambo…bimbo….kenpo?" naruto said while having a thinking pose.

"It's Limbo Sochi." Naruto turned to the new voice he heard.

"Yo!" a blonde haired man standing to a redhead woman greets him.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Jiji…..and ero sennin" Naruto said the last name with a bit of annoyance. "Hey! How come you not happy to see me?" Jiraiya said.

"Before you went to pein you left me a note and a book addressing to me….did you know how much trouble I get when Hinata saw that book. She tried to Jyuken me out of perverseness .it took a week to convince her I'm not a pervert and 2 month of ramen free meal *cough*sneak out to eat ramen*cough*" Naruto told the self proclaimed super pervert.

"Oh did he now~" Kushina appeared smiling behind Jiraiya with a large frying pan at hand.

"She's behind me isn't she?" Jiraiya asking his student and his father and he got a good reply which is a nod and an evil smile from them. Without a moment spare Jiraiya run yelling like a little girl while Hiruzen said his famous line 'I'm too old for this shit"

"As much as I like to see your reunion with your family Naruto its almost time for you to go." With that been said Naruto turn to see a woman. One word to describe her is that she is gorgeous.

"Go? Go where? And who are you?" Naruto asked the beautiful lady.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself yet...sorry my name is Kami and you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is given another life from me as a thank you for bringing peace to elemental country. Although there are ups and down of it."

"I get to see Hinata-Chan again! Yeah!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Unfortunately you won't be in this dimension but another. The Naruto in this dimension died an honorable death and thus your story ends there. You will be "reborn" in a new world where it is called earth and the city you'll be living called Japan. The good part is that you still have your memory, your access to chakra and your Rinnegan. The bad part is that you will have to unlock your chakra to be able to use them and developed them from scratch. "Said the Goddess to Naruto.

"I see, I'm sorry Hinata we will be seeing each other when the times come I guess. Oh well never dwell in the past and look forward to the future."

"Sochi knows that whatever you do, know that we are proud of you and always will be. I think your father and the old monkey have something."

"Sarutobi, Jiraiya emergency meeting!" Minato called them and huddle together.

"I don't know what to give. I think one some or my seals knowledge should be ok. Any ideas? Minato asked them using a low tone to keep Kushina from hearing it. Who know what she will do to him if she heard.

"I will give the brat my super knowledge on icha-icha should he be low on cash he can write them and publish them. We might even see the day where he will write a sequel to it."

"Knowledge on jutsu from me is useless since I'm an earth, fire based. He already knows most of wind and water jutsu. I think I will stick with the good luck." with that say settle they turned to see Naruto

"Naruto I will impart to you my knowledge of seals, use them well" Minato said while putting his hand on his son head to transfer the knowledge.

"Brat. Be grateful that the Gallant Jiraiya will give you my knowledge." And with that he does the same thing.

"Naruto, it's time for you to be on your way. You don't want your future mother waiting" waiting for the blonde reply.

"Sochi…do me a favor."Kushina said while smiling a very perverted smile.

"Kaasan you're creeping me out with that smile…umm sure if I can do it, I will do the favor. It's a promise.

Kushina smile "it's nothing much just make lots of grandkids for me to pamper.'

I mean one is not enough…maybe five or six more"said by Kushina while thinking her grandkids will call her grandma make her smile widen.

"Ehhhh..I um…. ' trying to find a response to what his mother said.

"Now now Sochi, the Uzumaki never back down on their promise"

"Don't worry Kushina I can see him happy with the women's of his choice in the future." Said Kami reassuring Kushina.

"Thanks you. On the other hand will the procedure hurt?"

"Don't worry you won't feel any pain just uncomfortable."

"Then I should be on my way. Till we meet again Kaasan, Tousan, Jiji….and Jiraiya sensei"

"So now he respect me…Thanks brat for all the things you done" said a smiling Jiraiya

With a flash of light Naruto soul is being carried to the other world.

**That's the end of prologue. Although I might make a bit mistake or two hope you can still read it. Any wrong spelled or errors please tell me so I can make em better next time. **


	2. Chapter 1 : Am I Dead? part one

I Don't own Naruto and Bride Of Seto(Seto No Hanayome)

Chapter 1: Am I Dead? Part one

**Saitama G Hospital**

"_Where am I_?" Thought the blonde. For some reason he can't open his eyes and its making him very upset and the feeling like he is in a sticky liquid substance really irritate him. He tried to move around but it seem like his movement is restricted. "Oh my god I just being revived and I are being eaten by some animal and to top of that I'm BLIND…".then he felt a push.

"Just a bit more madam I can already see the tip of the baby head" a doctor said to the women that is currently in labor. "GOD DAMMIT come out already" screamed the woman while her husband trying to give support "There there dear you need to be calm and it will be over soon" said the husband none other than Michishio Haruto to her wife Michishio Honoka.

"CALM? YOU TRY TO BE CALM WHEN I SHOVE A PINEAPPLE UP YOUR *BEEP*" the husband jerked up while protecting his behind with a "eep" voice. The sounds of a wailing baby alert the couple.

"_Finally I am free from that vile substance_" it took him a while before he opens his eyes. "_Where am I_?" trying to ask the giant people around him but all he heard was a baby crying coming out from his mouth.

"It's a boy" said the doctor to the couple while cutting the umbilical cord before giving the baby to a nurse for cleaning. "Relax yourself madam while we wait for the next contraction to come".

"Next contraction? Why?" Asked the couple.

"You have a twin baby and you ask me why…didn't you go for a scan when she's pregnant?"

"…I was busy working so I take my wife to Seto inland to live with my mother before taking her back her with my mother"

"Anyway she will be having another baby if my guess is correct it will be around thirty minutes to two hours later.

The doctor left to check on other patients after he told the young couple while the nurse give the young couple their firstborn.

"Look at him he looks so adorable, he also got your father blonde hair and whisker mark…whiskers?" Haruto saw the whisker mark and make a confuse face. "Hmm maybe it's a heredity from my family tree or yours Haruto so its fine" the wife trying to ease her husband.

"So what will we be naming this little one?" said Honoka with a smile on her face

"How about Ichiro. He is the first to be born after all."

"I got this feeling that I want him called Naruto."

"Fishcake? Are you sure you're not craving for more ramen?"

"Well if you translate it that way...It also mean maelstrom."

"Sure we go with that. What about the other child? What name do you have in mind?

"If it's a girl, Natsumi and if it's another boy then Nagasumi."

"In honor of your grandfather...I like it. Both names are good "

"_So this is what Kami meant by "Reborn" aww man I need to live puberty again". _Naruto mentally have an anime tears flowing down his face then suddenly, _"Fufufu being a baby has its perks_ *silence* _damn it I'm beginning to sound like ero-sannin again_"

**One Hour and Twenty Minutes Later**.

"Such misfortune" Haruto wince at the pain of his hand. It seems his wife have a very strong grip. He can hear the sound of his hand pops the moment he said that.

"What is that you said dear~" said the wife sweetly while giving a death glare to her husband.

"I said push dearest push, just a bit more" trying lessening the grip his wife is giving him

"Just one more push madam" the doctor said while trying to get the baby safely out.

One strong the baby is finally out. The baby has black hair and black eyes like his father. The doctor does the same procedure just like before with Naruto. A moment of congratulation from the doctor to the couple and off he go with Haruto to take a look at his hand, leaving the new mother to rest.

**Six Years Later**

We can see both children sitting in seiza position shutting their ears to avoid their mother _advice_. "Nagasumi why did you tell her I go to the shop alone, at least tell her I'm with …errr I got no idea. This is just too troublesome"

"…and that young man is why you should not go out alone." Honoka stop her ranting and focus her eyes at both of them. "Are you listening to me?

"Hai kaa-san" both replied at the same time fearing that if fail to do so will result in more of her ranting time.

Honoka get up and went to the door. She stop at the door and turn to them "get dress boys because we're going out to eat tonight, your father called just now and tell us that we will be going to a Chinese restaurant.'

With that said both of them rush to their room and get ready. In Naruto head he was chanting ramen without stop while dressing up. In about thirty minutes Haruto was waiting at the front house with a taxi waiting for his family.

**The Golden Empire Restaurant**

Haruto and his family arrive at the restaurant ten minutes ago and currently seeing the menu given. After some time discussing with the family he called the waiter to the table confirming that he is ready to order.

"We will be having one fried rice, two beef ramen and chili crab for three people. For drinks a jug of fresh orange should be enough."

With that said the waiter turned and walk to the counter to give the order to the chef.

"I'm surprise they have ramen" Haruto said to his wife.

"Ramen is the food of gods of course it will be everywhere" said by little Naruto who has a slight drool going down his mouth.

The family starting to talk while waiting for the food to come. While Naruto was observing the crowded restaurant he saw a green haired girl that look to be around his age staring at the aquarium that was in the corner blankly. He went up from his chair and walk toward her.

"Hey what are you looking at? Is the fish really that fun to watch?" Naruto said trying to start a conversation.

The girl turns around to see who talk to her and saw a blonde hair boy with whisker mark on his face. "It's nothing I was just thinking why is the fish look so happy in there" in a childish like voice.

"It's because they have a family in there that live with them or so I think by the way I'm Naruto, Michishio Naruto and you are?"

"Chiranui Akeno" said the now smiling girl

"So Akeno-Chan, is it ok for me to call your first name?" getting a nod from Akeno "So Akeno Chan are you alone in this place?"

"I'm with my oniichan we were eating here and my oniichan need to go to the toilet so he told me to stay at our table, eh where is it?" Akeno turn to see the entire table is occupied. It seems that the waiter already clear the table Akeno and her brother used and now being seated by another customer.

"What to do..."at this Akeno starting to let down some tear.

"How about I help you finding your brother" Naruto said trying to help her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Akeno smile to him while wiping her tear using her sleeve.

"Akeno!" a male voice is heard from behind Naruto.

"Oniichan, you found Me." said a happy Akeno.

"Ara who is this? Akeno new friend perhaps? The older male said to both of them.

Naruto giving a slight bow "I'm Michishio Naruto, nice to meet you"

The older male returns a slight bow to Naruto while giving his name that is Shiranui Asama. It seems that he was having bad milk before going to the restaurant and it give him some trouble. A moment later Naruto name is called by his mother telling him that the food has arrive, Naruto give a slight bow and a goodbye to the two siblings.

Naruto had joined with his family and started to eat his dinner while telling them what he did when he walk away from the table.

**Michishio Resident**

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking how to train his body to top shape and a light bulb appeared "dad been keeping his exercise machine at the attic since he used it rarely and quit using it last year. It will do for now".

**One Year Later**

Tomorrow Naruto and Nagasumi will start their kindergarten together. It took Naruto a while to calm Nagasumi down of excitement. Nagasumi is excited to meet people of his age other than Naruto, he usually at home playing with his toys while Naruto disappeared. He did try to find where Naruto is but he never found out.

"Okay Boys it's time to go to bed, off you go" said Honoka to Nagasumi who is currently watching an anime and Naruto who's reading a book. Both of them give their mother a "Hai" response and begin packing in Naruto case while Nagasumi went to turn off the television.

**Sunflower Kindergarten**

The kindergarten was full of kids and Nagasumi was staring at their playground which is quite big. It was a normal day at the kindergarten where on the first lesson they all introduce themselves now it's time for a break time and Nagasumi run to the playground to try it. A whistle is heard "No running in school ground, do you want Mawari to teach you the rules of the society"

"Wow not a day full and Nagasumi already have trouble" Naruto said while giving a smile to the apologizing Nagasumi and it seems that girl Zenigata Mawari has a crush on Nagasumi if the blushes on her face indicate it.

The years went on and Naruto got a perfect score on everything he did in class and on the field while Nagasumi get an average score on both. While at the kindergarten Naruto befriend a shy green hair girl she wears big glasses. It seems all the other classmates call her incho since she is the class _representative but Naruto always call her by her first name which is Suzu._

_**Flashback**_

_Nagasumi is playing tag with Mawari and others and Naruto was sleeping under a tree near the playground when suddenly he hears a faint sound of cry behind him. Waking up, he went to check the source of the sound. A girl is crying between her knees._

_"Excuse me but why are you crying? Asked a worried Naruto._

_The still crying girl looked up and saw her classmate that always seems to grab the first spot in class approaching her._

_"I fell and hurt myself" said the now sobbing girl while showing her scraped knee._

_Naruto put his hand inside his left pocket and pull out a band aid, then he reach down to her and apply the band aid at her injure knee._

_"There all better now Suzu-Chan." Naruto said calming the girl._

_"T-Thank you Naruto-Ku..San" She said wondering why she almost said "Naruto-Kun" and then he saw his retreating to the back of the tree again to go back to sleep. At that moment she knew she had developed a little crush on him since he called her name unlike rest of her class who always call her incho._

_**Flashback End**_

_By the end of kindergarten Naruto had unlock his Chakra system and currently trying to increase his Chakra capacity by tree climbing and minor water walking since his chakra wasn't that large as how he were as a gennin._

_**Nine Years Later**_

_Over the years Naruto has advance greatly, he relearn all his past technique and now he's been training with his Rinnegan away from prying eyes which is in a warehouse near an abandoned apartment. He's been trying to find a way reduce the strain on his body from using Rinnegan too much not to mention it's a chakra monster. Using a Shinra Tensei and Basho Ten 'in fully without any strain was his goal and yet he wasn't near any of it._

_Right now Naruto just finish his school year and currently walking home after playing with some thugs harassing girls near was no secret that the blonde is popular at school he was really smart and good with sports he even dubbed the blonde prince by some girls at his school but apparently with great skill comes with great laziness. He often was seen on the roof or at the nurse office taking a nap, even in class he sleeps. The teacher was angered at first but his score let them know that he don't slack of his study yet so the let it pass for now._

**Michishio Resident**

Naruto arrive home only to see his family packing stuff. "Tou-san Kaa-san why are you packing are we going on a trip or something. Asked a newly arrive Naruto to his family.

"Yes Naruto, we are going to visit your Grandmother at Seto Inland did you forget already?. Anyway Nagasumi just finish his supplementary classes today so go to your room and start packing for a week." Honoka said to her son.

"Sure it's been a while since I've visit baa-chan and it's a nice season to be at the beach too." I'll go start packing start heading outside to his room below the stairs that heading upstairs while Nagasumi Uses the room upstairs Naruto made a Room in the underground level of the house after he told his parent that he want to built his room personally. When his parent went out for a month vacation leaving only Naruto and Nagasumi around, Naruto start his room building project with his Doton Technique. When his parent came back they was shocked to see that his room is completed. Until now they don't know how he did it.

"Seto Inland huh it's been a while…what could go wrong?".

**Well there goes the first chapter. Same as always got some miss out here and there but bear it for now. "HAHA YES AMAZONES" See ya Later..  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Am I Dead? Part Two

**Naruto**: So I'm going to get a harem…

**Me**: yep that sounds about right.

**Naruto**: did you know about Japanese law for marriage.

**Me**: Maybe…hey you will be loaded with money so don't complain about the law. Just move to another country or buy an island or something.

**Naruto**: butt… that will make too much work for me *anime tears*

**Me**: Not my ~

**I do not own Naruto or Bride Of Seto "Seto No Hanayome"…**

**Michishio Resident**

"I'm home" Nagasumi said when entering the house. Before walking to his room he saw his parent at the living room already packed their stuff.

"Nagasumi welcome home, go to your room and start packing for a week at your Baa-Chan. Naruto already went to his room packing we will be going tomorrow morning" Honoka tell her son before getting up and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Naruto who finished packing already is in deep thought whether he should bring his katana or not. "Should I bring it? Or not hmm tough choices since I seal it inside my book of seals at school." In the end he decided to leave it because walking to school again is boring not to mention if he accidently spotted by his fan girls. "I don't really want to walk home with only wearing my boxer I'm pretty sure that Teme is rolling is his grave if he's watching me running from a horde of fan girls. Now I know how he felt with those...girls." Naruto shuddered at the thought of this.

A sound is heard from upstairs alert him "Naruto, Kaa-san said that dinner ready. Its curry tonight "Naruto heard the voice that he recognize as Nagasumi. "Kay I'll be right up in a moment"

When Naruto arrive at the kitchen he seat next to Nagasumi while the parents sit in front of them. "Ittadakimasu" they all said before start eating.

"Have you two finished packed already? "Asked Honoka starting a conversation

"Yes Kaa-san although I need to go out after this to the convenience store to buy some stuff."

"Hey Naruto buy some snacks while you at it. It's a long trip to grandma house."

"Seriously Nagasumi you need to lay low on snacks it's bad for your health"

"And Ramen is good for your health?"

"Touché, alright I get it…Don't come to me when you sick, anyway I'm done eating so I'm going out for a while." Naruto get up from his chair and went out of the dining room to the front door.

On the way to the convenient store Naruto spotted a familiar green hair girl. He silently makes his way to the unsuspecting girl

"Suzu-Chan~…Guess who? Said Naruto while blocking her sight with his hand.

"N-Naruto-Kun..." trying to calm herself from the shock.

"Nail it in one guess...So what are you doing here? It's kind of late to be alone."

"Mom need some spices for her cooking so she ask me to go buy some at the nearest convenience store but the store closed so I came here and saw this cute kitty" said Suzu while showing him a white cat with black spot on its body.

"Cute. Want to go to the store together since I know you didn't go there yet."

"_Kyaa I'm alone with Naruto-Kun is this a d-d-date..." _

"Umm Suzu-Chan are you ok, your face is red and smoke is coming out…"

"YES! Naruto-Kun lets go." Suzu said while moving her hands upward accidently throwing the kitty into a nearby house and the sound of a dog bark is heard throughout the neighborhoods.

While walking to the convenience store, Naruto make a conversation with her telling her that he's going to Seto inland to visit his grandmother for a week

"Got everything you need Suzu?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun, thank you and have a nice holidays at your grandmother house" giving Naruto a slight bow.

"Its kin of late so how about I take you home".

"It's ok Naruto-kun I don't want to bother you".

"Nonsense now let's go before I carry you to your house".

"c-c-c-carry me please" Suzu said in a low tone. Two little Suzu appeared on both Suzu shoulder.

*Imaginary Devil Suzu* "Shout to him baka let him take you somewhere less crowded area and have fun with you. "

*Imaginary Angel Suzu* "Suzu don't listen to that tomato listen to your heart and take it slow"

*Imaginary evil Suzu* "That's it toothpaste it's on" the two small Suzu began their catfight and end up pulling each other cheeks

"Did you say something Suzu? Anyway let's go." Naruto said and then grab her hand leading her to her house.

"Eep"

Imaginary Angel Suzu lifts her hand expecting something in it

"You barely do anything!"

"A bet is still a bet. I knew she's too shy to confess to him"

Naruto arrive home after getting Suzu home, he was greeted from Suzu mother and invited for dinner again. He politely declines the offer while giving his reasons. He left the Masanori's after a good cup of tea.

"I wonder how much change seto inland happened" with that Naruto shut his eyes and go to sleep.

**The Next morning**

Our blond is currently riding a train that is going to Sooura valley with Nagasumi beside him and the parents opposite.

*yawn* "Are we there yet Tou-san? I'm tired and my but hurts."

"What's wrong with you, you're still young" Haruto said to Nagasumi while having his hand below his chin obviously bored.

"Hey Naruto did you bring the green book you write I forgot the title"

"Oh The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, yep I have em tell me what you think of it when you're done' Naruto reach for his bag above their head and take out a green book. "I didn't know you write" said Honoka clearly surprise that her son write a book. "Only when I got lots of time to spare" Naruto said while giving a smile to his parents. _ The Michishio currently waiting for a bus as soon as they leave the train station. Naruto went to check the bus schedule and Nagasumi is at his side "Whoa only one bus in a hour" "Hahahaha you surprise Nagasumi" "Yeah I'm surprise. Not only that but there is no bus running at night"

"Relax Nagasumi this is a rural area so this kind of situation is to be expected"

"Naruto right, to us old folk its normal"

"What's that dear, did I hear you said I'm old?" Honoka giving a dare glare to her husband.

"Err *gulp* I mean adults...yes adults its normal. Haruto was gasping for air relieve that he escape his wife wrath.

"You ok Tou-San. You look like you ran around a school field nonstop? Said a worried Nagasumi

"He's alright kids just a little bit ecstatic since it's been a while we came here, oh look the bus is already here". They went on the bus with Haruto dragged by Honoka by his shirt collar.

They arrive at the front of a wooden house surrounded by grass, bushes and trees, it still uses a sliding door and at the back of the house is a clearing facing a mountain. The bus stop happened to be in front of the house.

When they arrive they were greeted by Haruto Mother and Nagasumi and Naruto Grandmother. She wears a maroon yukata with white apron at her front. She tied her hair in a bun behind and waiving her hand with a smile on her face. To Naruto his grandmother face looked like a fox especially when she smiles. After they all greeted her they went to their room and start unpacking. Honoka who went to help Hisako which is Haruto mother name in the kitchen, cooking.

Naruto and Nagasumi who already finished unpacking are currently giving respect to the dead.

Now all of Michishio family is sitting at a table in front of a classic television in the living room getting ready for dinner.

"Whoa Kaa-san tonight dinner looks delicious, fried meat balls, salmon and my favorite shitake mushroom." Said an eager Nagasumi

"You should thank your baa-Chan for those she cooked most of the dish while I help some."

Hisako giving a tender smile said "The market currently having a sale since soon there will be a festival so I went and buy since it's rare for you to visit me"

"Thank you Kaa-san, we should be here early but ..." Honoka said only to be interrupted by Haruto.

"Well it's kind of hard to get a leave since the company is busy with lots of client"

"It's fine if you just leave your husband behind and just came here with Naruto and Nagasumi"

Honoka giggle a bit while Haruto have a sad face

"That is so mean" Haruto went to a corner circling his finger on the floor

"As for Nagasumi, he just finishes his supplementary classes yesterday"

"Kaa-san please don't remind me of that" Nagasumi said while giving a sigh

"Even though its summer vacation he and Naruto still need to go to school though I don't know why Naruto went to school also on his vacation."

"Oh he just went to school so that he have more sleep time, since he know if he's at home he won't be sleeping much like when he's at school" Nagasumi said like it's the most obvious thing around.

Naruto started to sweat trying to find a way out of this mess while giving a glare to Nagasumi"

"Hahaha your father was worse at his studies but he manage to live quite splendidly, And to think that he married such a wonderful wife too and have two cute sons, this is such a wonderful thing "

"HAHA she called you both "cute sons"" Haruto said facing to Naruto and Nagasumi.

"Shut up" both Nagasumi and Naruto said at the same time

"I'll trouble you further with this useless man." Hisako said while giving a formal bow to Honoka

"I'm sorry the grandchild's turns out to be useless and lazy as well"

"Hey, hey, hey" all the men's in the room said at the same time.

They finished eating dinner, Honoka and Hisako went to the kitchen to wash the dishes while Haruto went to his room. Naruto and Nagasumi remain in the living room watching television

NAGASUMI, NARUTO LETS GO FOR A SWIM TOMORROW" Haruto said only wearing swim trunks and a floater.

"… Tou-San you been strangely ecstatic since we got here"

"Huh you said something Tou-San"

"You both still young, why aren't you excited? Both of you should be more like a child from Showa era where you get crazy and excited till your nose bleed"

"Flaw detected" Naruto said

"Yes Tou-San, we both are born during Heisei era"

"Che both of you are not cute at all, could it be that you can't swim?

"How can you say that, I'm the best swimmer around second only to Naruto. How can that be possible?

**The Next day**

Nagasumi and Haruto went to the populated side of the beach while Naruto went to the cliff side where he can train his technique.

'**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **a dozen of Naruto appeared after the smoke.

"Ok I want three of you train with Rinnegan and the rest train to improve chakra control I will do the water walking at the sea to increase chakra capacity.

Naruto began his training. With the ocean current always changing he need to change his chakra output to suit the surface of the sea.

After two hours of training Naruto dispelled the clones and began walking to the more populated side of the sea. He search for Nagasumi but only saw his father. Thinking Nagasumi maybe went to buy some drinks or something Naruto relax until he heard Nagasumi yell for help.

"Oh shit, that Nagasumi voice, where is he?" Naruto began looking around left right and finally he saw a violent splash far from the shore. He rushes into the water swimming to Nagasumi as fast as he can.

"_He-lp , I'm suffocating ,I can't breathe_" Nagasumi thinking while trying to resurface but due to his cramping leg he sink further down. While Nagasumi starting to lose conscious he saw a girl with a fin as a leg near a rock at the bottom of the ocean and then he saw Naruto swimming to him, and the blackness claim him.

" _Oh no this is bad Nagasumi is already unconscious, I need to do something quickly_" without thinking any further he activate his Rinnegan and uses Shinra Tensei to push Nagasumi to the shore, when Nagasumi is thrown from the ocean he use his Rinnegan to soften Nagasumi fall.

"_Seriously what's with me and saving people with my life, my chakra almost gone and my body is hurting like hell_ _I guess this is it. _Before he also fell unconscious he saw a long hair girl with fish tail and one though went inside his mind "Isaribi?"

Naru-to Na-ruto oi Naruto wake up, I couldn't find you guys anywhere so you both have been sleeping at a place like this, I thought that you had drowned. Wake Nagasumi up and let's go back to your Baa-Chan house."

"Nagasumi wake up we need to go back now" Naruto shakes Nagasumi shoulder

"Naruto urgh what happened I swear I was drowning and you save me"

"Yeah that happened"

"And I saw a girl that has a fish tail saw me drowning until you save me"

"I think you drink too much sea water that your brain is mess up?

"But..." Nagasumi tried to claim what he saw.

"Let's just go back for now, I'm tired and need a good rest." Naruto move his arm to prove his tiredness.

"Let's go" Naruto walk toward his grandmother house.

"W-wait up Naruto"

"_I better keep this a secret I really don't want others to think I'm crazy saying that a Mermaid save me_" and with that thought Naruto speed up his walk to his grandmother house.

Unknown to both of them, a girl is standing on a tall rock watching both Nagasumi and Naruto walk away.

"Nagasumi, you saw a mermaid?

"I'm serious Baa-Chan, I saw her before Naruto save me"

*smack*

"Stop saying such embarrassing things, I wonder who you take after" Honoka smack Nagasumi lightly on the head.

"From my parents sitting over there, right?" Nagasumi answer his mother.

"There aren't any mermaids in Saitama?" Hisako asked.

"Kaa-san please don't listened to what he said"

"I seriously saw one! Ask Naruto if you don't believe."

Both Honoka and Haruto give a look at Naruto who's currently watching a drama. "Yeah sure, whatever he said" he said in a bored tone.

"There are legends about mermaids in Seto inland, especially around this area"

"Legend about Mermaids?"

"If the legend are true, this is going to end up being troublesome" Hisako with worried voice.

"Kaa-san Nagasumi maybe just daydreaming due to summer heat or the seawater he drank" Haruto said while drinking his tea.

"I WASN'T DREAMING"

"I wonder who you take after" Honoka said sadly.

"MY PARENT, RIGHT!"

"As I was saying she's a girl with long hair" Nagasumi trying to convince both Haruto and Honoka until a voice interrupts them.

"Erm konbanwa" a feminine voice.

Naruto slowly turned to see who came at this late night and to say Naruto shocked is not an understatement in fact he is sure that he saw this girl today.

The girl has a long light brown hair, a fair skin and eyes matches her hair. She wearing sleeveless t shirt and a soft red pleated skirt, she is beautiful to sum it all.

"Oh"

"We have a guest at such late hour?

"She has a cute face for a girl" Nagasumi said trying to describe the girl he saw and turned to see who came "that's right, she looked just like that girl…"

"Wargh!" Nagasumi yell as if he saw a ghost.

*Smack*

"Shut up!* Honoka smack Nagasumi again.

"oh, whose daughter are you" Hisako asked

"Nice to meet you, My name is Seto San"

"Seto San?"

"A friend of Nagasumi or Naruto?" Hisako asked again

Nagasumi currently being drag by Haruto inside the room began beating his son

"They should have any friend here but…"

"Excuse me but by any chance your blonde son name Naruto…San"

"Yes"

"N-Naruto-San , p-p-please Naruto-San Please make me your wife!" San lower her head

For some reason her words echoes in their minds

"Erm I guess it's shocking to say this so suddenly but I hope Naruto-San could take responsibility for what happened this afternoon

"eh ,what" was the only voice that came out from Naruto mouth before he was punch with a boxing glove Haruto luckily he able to swap place with simple kawarimi

"You scoundrel what kind of indecent act have you done at a place that I wasn't aware of, you force me to use my left hook!"

"I'm not Naruto" Nagasumi whine before he was slap silly by Honoka in rage who doesn't check whether who she hit is Naruto or not.

"Doing such thing while you only junior high Useless, Useless" Honoka Scream

"Kaa-San what did I do? Nagasumi is now officially afraid of his Kaa-San "Super Slap"

Naruto who's at the back of the group just sigh

"My life just gets better and better cant I have a simple life...Why…"

**Well that the end of this chapter. Next chapter :My wife is a spy…Sorry wrong title ahem Next Chapter: My Wife Is A Yakuza?...I will be M.I.A for a while cuz I'm moving and don't worry I still write maybe ill upload them when I'm at MCD or something .some flaw here and there point me if there are.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 :My wife is a Yakuza

**San: **I'm finally with a dialogue...Took you long enough to write this

**Me: **sorry but the lecturer at my university loves to give his student lots of work

**Naruto**: heh… that just excuse.

**Me**: err well my works just finish yesterday...Yes finish em and exam is around the corner so I need to study you know.

**Naruto**: Study? I bet you will be sleeping again instead of study.

**Me**: Gouza-Kun~ I found Naruto here

Naruto paled and start running while cursing me.

**Me**: San-Chan can you do the disclaimer Pleaaseeee~

**San**: sure **Acakura do not own Naruto or Bride of Seto "Seto No Hanayome"…**

**3. My wife is a yakuza**

Naruto, who is still thinking of what to do, did not notice a group consist of three people entering the house and walking in front of Seto San

"Excuse us for coming this late" an afro hair guy wearing a business suit and a black sunglass said while the other two is at his side

"There they are aniki we'll get them" said one of the afro subordinate

"Come with us if you know what good for ya'll"

Both Honoka and Haruto was scared for what the afro subordinate said and one thought came to their mind "**The** **Yakuza**!"

"Enough already you two, shut up" the afro said firmly

"o-okay" both of his subordinate said at the same time while bowing their head to him

"Oh Crap, he's so cool looking" said Honoka quietly as she stare at the afro guy.

Naruto seeing his mother act like that currently having a sweat drop at the back of his head while his father was in shock and falling to the ground mumbling things about coolness. Nagasumi well, currently hiding behind Naruto using him as a shield. And his grandmother had her mouth open and her left eyes open and the other one close. If Naruto look closer he would notice his grandmother soul left her body.

"We are San-Ojou servants, and due to that I'm sorry to say your parents and you're sibling are coming with us. Our bosses who are San-Ojou parents want to have a face to face conversation with you. The afro said.

The couple started to panic and Haruto was having a breakdown and fainted same goes to Nagasumi who also fainted.

"She's the daughter of a yakuza boss" Honoka shouted while sweat appeared on her face.

"So please come with us" with that said one of the afro subordinate went to take Honoka and Haruto while the other one walking toward Naruto and grab the fainted Nagasumi and tried to grab Naruto but he swat his hand away.

"I can walk" Naruto said clearly.

Hisako who watching her family dragged away by the group sigh.

"Just as I thought it has turned into something troublesome."

After a worthwhile of walking they arrive at a cliff where Nagasumi and Haruto who awoke during their walk is shaking thinking the worse reason why they was brought here.

"Well then everyone please go ahead" and with a loud eh from the family the afro subordinate push them off the cliff and into the ocean.

Naruto tried swimming to the nearest which is Nagasumi and saw his parents dragged further deep to what it look like an estate or something at the bottom of the ocean.

"They are going to kill us!" Nagasumi thought while sinking then he took a glance at his right and saw the afro guy grab him and dragged him deeper "I'm going to die a virgin!" .Then he take a short glance to his left and saw Naruto grabbed by San. He felt something odd and saw San fish tail "Memememe-M-ermmmmaid, then she is the one from this afternoon." And Nagasumi passed away…R.I.P.

***Don't kill me just yet**!*

_*tch just die already*_

**Seto Estate**

First thing Naruto see when he opens his eyes is that his parents were shaking and then he notice him and Nagasumi at its center and there are people sitting in a straight line his left and right. At the end of it he see San and two adult, one is a male with spiky black hair and scars on his face. The other adult is a woman with short blue Cleopatra hair and her face resemble San. Naruto assume they are San parent since she is sitting beside the male adult...

"Son in law" the scar face adult called to Naruto.

"Excuse me but can we please wake my little brother first before we talk." Naruto said with a calm voice trying not to anger the yakuza boss and his parent quickly nodding to his suggestion.

"Very well" and with that he rose up and walk toward Nagasumi with the afro guy right behind him. Naruto quickly getting nervous because he didn't ask his subordinate or his family to wake Nagasumi instead he's coming toward Nagasumi personally.

The boss crouches down and began nudging Nagasumi at the shoulder and in a second Nagasumi opens his eyes.

"Brat wake up"

The first thing Nagasumi do when he wake up is stare at the scar man face

And he feign to still be unconscious

"_Urgh Nagasumi why did you do that_" Naruto thought while face palming thinking why Nagasumi do that since they saw him awake.

"..." a moment of silence

"MASA! CPR!" the scar face man shouted to the afro who now known as Masa.

"Yes boss" Masa began doing a CPR to Nagasumi to which Naruto saw the CPR process and began paling. To him he saw as if Masa was kissing Nagasumi silly and felt sorry for Nagasumi.

"_I'm glad I didn't go with that plan when I wake up just now_"

"I'm Awake, I'm Awake, stop it" Nagasumi struggle for air.

Their parent watches as Nagasumi getting rape….i mean CPR...yes CPR and Honoka was getting jealous of Nagasumi and Haruto was crying a river.

"Ah~ I know it's improper but…" Honoka said with star in her eyes.

"Please snap out of it Honoka-chan" Haruto said crying that her wife starting to like other man.

"Toryaaa" Nagasumi finally break free of Masa

"Come on worry about me and where is this, is Masa-San the one I gave my first kiss to?"

"I'm feeling a bit jealous~" Honoka said

"We'll talk about this later" Haruto Pleaded

The boss went back to his seat at the back middle and sit between San and the blue hair women.

"Brat! It seem that you are okay" the scar man said to Nagasumi

"Err like I said where this place is?" Nagasumi said in a blank expression

"Well Nagasumi this is San-Chan home. One that's at the bottom of the sea.

"It's the home of a mermaid" Haruto and Honoka. Naruto clearly saw that they are afraid seeing all the men's stare at them.

"Thanks for coming this far, I am San's father, the boss of Seto clan of the Seto Inland Fishkind Alliance, Seto Gouzaburou."

"And I am his wife, Seto Ren." The women beside Gouzaburou introduce herself.

Naruto rose up after san's parent introduces themselves and giving a slight bow.

"I have a feeling that your daughter already tell you my name" which Gouzaburou and his wife nod "But let me introduce myself formally, my name is Michishio Naruto, son to Michishio Haruto and Michishio Honoka who is right there with my little brother Michishio Nagasumi"

"_Wha... Naruto under this situation still manage to stay calm_" Nagasumi though while Naruto was having a breakdown in his mind "_this is not good that face…urgh that serious face look the same as Hiashi when I went to as for Hinata to get married. Think, think of how you can escape this situation…._

INSIDE NARUTO BRAIN

Inside Naruto brain, lots of Naruto's was having a meeting

One Naruto stand up "I got it how about we pretend we're gay"

(Silence)

Gross

NOooooOooo…

How can you even suggest that…evil be gone!" *beep* and with that the Naruto that give the idea fell into a pit below him. "Next idea please".

"How about we play emo like Sasuke did"

"Objection! We all know what happened when we play that role on Hiashi turns out! Need I remind you how close we are to death when he order all Hyuuga to search and kill"

"Agreed we also think that this idea sucks." Another Naruto stated.

A moment later...

"We have come to conclusion that we...we just leave it to original Naruto to think" three Naruto's agreed.

"But we are his subconscious…"

"Just put it blank he'll manage it somehow, let' go already, the ramen stand won't be open forever you know, oh wait it open forever haha silly me."

"Sorry Boss but you're on your own, it's ramen time"

.

OUTSIDE OF NARUTO MIND

"…_.I got nothing, damn it how come I can't find any idea...Umm ramen...Nonono now not the time_" Naruto thought while staying calm

"_Look at how Naruto handle this situation I'm so proud of my son_" Haruto and Honoka thought

After introducing himself and his family Naruto went to sit beside his parents

At this San's Father just nod while his wife had a calculating eyes on him.

"Now, the reason why I made you all come all the way here is because my daughter here save your son's life today" San's father said while looking at the family.

Haruto elbow Nagasumi lightly

"Is that so" Haruto ask quietly.

"How come you didn't tell me about it?" Honoka follow Haruto quietly also

"Like I said, I saw a mermaid when I drown didn't I? Nagasumi snarl at both his parents

San's Father make a light grumble to direct their attention to him

"Guest, listen up. We mermaid have such a rule that mermaid whose identity is exposed to human...Will be punish by execution!"

"Eh"

"oi oi oi isn't that is too harsh" Naruto said quietly

"He or she will be reduce to bubbles in the sea and then vanish!*insert manly tears* this is something that can't be changed!*insert annoying manly tears again* tragic isn't it?

"Eh...y-yes" Nagasumi managed to say it clearly shocked about the situation.

Suddenly San's father just went quietly

…

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!WHY MUST MY DAUGHTER DIE JUST FOR SAVING A HUMAN!?"**

"Ehh! We don't know even if you ask us" the Michishio family said clearly shocked at San's Father Outburst.

"Anata!" His wife called to him making him turn his head to see his wife glaring at him and he developed a bit sweat at his face.

"Umm then I think about it. If an execution is required w-when you're identity is exposed." He said with a strained voice clearly holding his emotion in check

"**THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE IF I JUST KILL YOU ALL!**" he was holding his Chokuto while flames can be seen from his mouth

"Please don't kill us" Nagasumi yelled"

"Boss calm down! Boss" Masa holding his boss back and then he turn his face toward the Michishio Family

"Don't worry it will be fine just leave it to me" Masa said to the family in a cool way.

"Okay~" said Nagasumi and Honoka plus Naruto who with his family stared awed at Masa.

"This is not the time to be in a delusion!" Haruto Yelled

"**LET ME GO MASA, LET ME GO JUST A LITTLE SLICE AT THEIR NECK AND..**."

"Otousan stop it, if you do that, you won't understand why I save him. Saving them just because you feel like it and then killing them...this goes against our moral code" San said to her father while glaring at him. "And it was my decision to help him so I won't give up halfway and see it through to the end" with that said San lay on her back with her hand and leg spread.

"Come feel free to steam or roast me!"

"… That sounds so wrong on so many levels. What are you, a fish? *thinking* never mind" Naruto thought while having a sweat drop.

"Damn! San, don't say that! I beg you! Please let me kill them! San's father start wailing violently from Masa and his subordinate grip to calm him down

"Umm Naruto it look like this conversation went downhill" Nagasumi said to Naruto who clearly still keeping a calm face and get no answer from him just a blank stare as if he found an answer on Nagasumi face and that creep Nagasumi out

"Tousan! Please do something about this situation" Nagasumi tried talking to his father

"Sorry Nagasumi but I'm too sick to move" Haruto said to Nagasumi while pretending to cough

"You we're just fine just now" Nagasumi said clearly irritated

"I'm sorry" San's mother said to the family and went to sit in front of Naruto

"My Husband tends to get hothead easily and it's hard to reason with him when he is like this" She said while a cry "**LET ME GO**" and "**IM GONNA KILL THEM**" can be heard behind her "and my daughter usually obedient but she can get quite stubborn"

"It's okay" Naruto said snapping out of his trance.

"Anyway Naruto-Kun we have found a solution in this problem that will work out for both you and San.

Immediately both his parent and Nagasumi come behind him with a loud "ooh"

"**DON'T SAY IT REN**!" a voice can be heard in the background *you can guess who said it*

"Hey Naruto-Kun, why don't you and San…Get married?" For some reason she said it in a happy tone.

"**Eh**…_what's up with me and marrying clan heiress business?" _Naruto shocked clearly didn't expect this option since he's more concentrated on how to get his family to safety.

"So how about it? It won't be a problem if the one who know our identity is one of us? So Naruto-Kun, are you willing to become the son-in-law of a mermaid?

San's father who stop his outburst stare them with his serious face

"Naruto-Kun parents…" in which he said in a strain yet full of pain to accept what his wives suggest, talk to the Michishio family.

"I'm not willing, but that is how things are and for my cute, cute, cute San, it will spare both your life and her life or else I will have to kill all the people who know the existence of mermaids. You understand right? The three of you know our identity too" he said to the family who is looking pale while San father showing his sheathed Chokuto and began pulling it out just to show how serious he is. "I kill you as well…family of the young fool…

Without further notice the family went to Naruto saying what on their mind

"Isn't that nice, Naruto" Haruto said while holding Naruto shoulder while his eyes went to other places

"Its' that great, right? She such a nice girl" Honoka fake crying said to Naruto with her eyes close

"Naruto going to get married I'm so envious" Nagasumi said while his eyes find something interesting on the ceiling of the room

"Oi look at me when you're talking" Naruto sweat drop when he notice that his family say that out of fear.

"What are you saying? Tousan always has been protecting you, right? His hand shaken while his eyes still wandering around the room

"What happened to your legendary left hook? Naruto tried to reason with him

"Your dad can use that technique once a day."

"Nanii" Naruto said slowly

San's fathers slowly stand up while holding his chokuto

"What are you saying? I'm giving you my daughter and you're feeling dissatisfied?"

Naruto taking a deep breath face San's Father

"Excuse me but it's not that I'm dissatisfied or something it's just I prefer if she choose this out of her own will not because of other's choices and the faqs that we just barely know each other to get married is kind of awkward to me.

At this San who is sitting lying down on the tatami mat begin to rise to see Naruto give his opinion to her father

Suddenly,

"You rascal! San's life in danger and you still yanking on and on **HOW CAN I LEAVE MY PRECIOUS SAN TO A USELESS CREEP LIKE YOU!**" and with that San's father start running toward Naruto with the intent to slice him in two.

Naruto who still sitting on the tatami mat begin taking a stance while watching San's father every movement. Just when he close on Naruto and start swinging his chokuto Naruto intercept it by catching it with both of his hand.

Both staring at each other while sending electric signal to each other

"_Heh this is child play you won't get me this way old man._"

"_Cheeky brat how dare you catch my blade I will skin you alive_"

"_Let see if you can catch me first old man_" giving San's father a smug look

"_Why you! Rascal_"

The two continue for almost two minutes of staring contest when a vase suddenly flies toward San's father head courtesy of his wife.

"Anata! You intend to ruin the decision of a woman makes once in a life?!" San's mother said while moving in front of Naruto family.

"MASA DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY" San father shout when he notice that Naruto was gonna run toward the door

Naruto who currently working his way to the door knowing that he will be the main focus of attention decided to distract them by making him bait so that his family can escape. As he is nearing the door suddenly he felt something coming toward his head and stop before the object that was flying toward his head embed on the door.

"Naruto-san since you already died once so just be obedient and die again"

"Sorry but I got lots of things to do, people to meet, but have we met before I can't shake this feeling that we've meet before?

"I believe this is the first occasion we've met so can you die now?"

"Let me think about it…..NO sorry try again later"

When he was nearing the front door he tried to open it and with a good chakra enhance pull he succeeds only to have sea water pour into the house.

Naruto who is currently wash away by sea water saw most of mermaid or rather merman transform half of their body into fishlike tail.

San's father who is on a table avoiding the sea water scanning the room searching...

"Where did he go?"

"He was wash away by the water into the interior" one of his subordinate manage to say to him while wash away~

"Shark Fujishiro, dinner!" he shouted to someone

A shark then appear behind Naruto with its jaws open trying to take a bite at him.

"Bon appetite!" the shark said clearly closing on him

He tried to avoid it but the current of the water suddenly change and he swept into a room. When he is inside the room the door close and revealed that San had save him again.

"Sorry Fujishiro-San" San said and the sound of Fujishiro finding him is heard from outside of the room.

"Arigato San-Chan I thought I was a goner just now." Naruto said while trying to catch his breath

"Hurry! We will escape from the window!" and with that she held out her hand toward Naruto and he grab them before opening the window of the room and water start rushing in again. Her legs start to change into fin again and off they go toward the surface.

Once they reach the surface Naruto notice that they are inside a cave beside the sea. Both of them was taking a breath.

"Follow the path and you will reach outside"

"How about you San-Chan" and he notice that San still inside the water in her mermaid form.

"Oh~"then he reach out to her and pull her out of the water. When she is out of the water he began picking her up.

"Leave it to me, I would never leave anyone behind to die if I can help it."

"You should leave me since I will be ok" San said while her cheek blush at their close contact.

They reach the end of the cave where he put San on a big stone beside the sea.

"Do you think Otousan will find us here?"

"Otousan!" San face currently having a red blank stare with lots steam coming from her ears.

"I mean your Otousan, sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh" San look a bit disappointed

"Well if touchan searching for me he will find me till the end of the earth*insert a scary image of San's father with glowing eyes at the background*

"…I can picture that, so San-Chan why did you save me if you know that you will break the law?

"Why?"

Then suddenly a spotlight opened and shower its light toward San with sakura petals raining down around her.

"_I could have sworn I was just beside the sea just now and in a cave with no sakura tree and no freaking spotlight out of nowhere, oh look it even have an __enka__ " _Naruto continue to stare with sweat drop

"Naruto-san if I abandoned people in trouble when I can help it, it will be a disgrace to mermaids of Seto Inland! THE ALTERNATE WAY OF READING NINKYO…IS NINGYO but I have brought trouble for Naruto-san due to my selfishness

*Blank stare~*

"That is why it's fine for Naruto-san to escape alone"

"No…." Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"Eh?" San now stare at Naruto, confuse why he said no.

"No I won't run away just so that I can survive. Beside you are too cute for me to leave you alone in this dark and gloomy cave."

"_Cute_" the word echoes in her mind.

"You rascal. So this is where you are?" Naruto and San heard a familiar voice calling to them, well mainly Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head a bit to his right toward the other edge of the cave to see San's father watching him with murderous look

"I've been looking for you"

When he grab San and holster her up to run he notice that he is currently surrounded

"You won't escape this time, GO! OCTOPUS NAKAJIMA!"

Something big burst out from the sea and tried to take a swing of its tentacle toward him. Naruto who train his body for fighting avoid it rather easy as he jump high enough to avoid getting hit.

"LET ME HIT YOU!" the octopus said it in a rather cute way

And then Naruto land on a slimy part of a rock and began losing his balance. The octopus saw this and swing his tentacles toward him again. The tentacles hit him and he was sent toward San's father while San is grabbed by the octopus other tentacles.

"The time we spend together sure are short Son-in-law. San's father said it smugly at the downed body and begin unsheathing his blade.

"Are you prepare to die?" and began holding up the blade to strike Naruto.

"_How? Even if is escape. The problem will not be solve_, how?"

"Anata!" San's mother arrive with Naruto family

"Otousan stop!" San pleaded toward her father

"That's right die and all will be resolve. **YOU RASCAL**!

Taking a deep breath Naruto put both of his hands on the floor and look up from his position to San's Father

"OTOUSAN, Please give your daughter to me!" Naruto shout out

The reaction from the surrounding is quite funny since San's father looked petrified. San's mother and the rest of Naruto family have a happy face. The Seto group was shocked with their mouth opened and finally San who have a red face with blush while her eyes shot toward Naruto.

"_This is it, its Sink or swim. I will uphold San-Chan chivalrous spirit. For now we look how things go. In the end it's up for San-Chan if she want to end up marrying me or someone of her choice_." Naruto thought while facing toward San

"Don't keep Staring at me. I'll feel embarrassed….Otouchan…that's how it is"

"Rascal…San is my cute, cute Daughter." His body began to shake slightly then he look to Naruto with teary eyes with a look that promised pain.

"She will never marry anyone!" and he began proceed toward Naruto with unbelievable speed and began tying Naruto up to a huge stone.

"Anata, enough! Let go of our daughter already!"

"No way! No way! The insect who tried to cling to San will sink to the bottom of Seto Inland with this rock"

"Eeh my life is gonna end no matter what I choose?!"

"Boss calm down!"

"Otousan let him go"

"_Summer. Seto Inland Sea I, Michishio Naruto went to my baa-Chan house and had gotten a mermaid as a bride_."

"Stop it Otousan" Naruto tried pleading for his life!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OTOUSAN"

"OTOUCHAN!" San raise her voice toward her father

"GO TO HELL ALREADY!" and he throw Naruto who is currently tied to a rock into the sea.

"NATRUTO-SAN!

End Chapter

_Enka – traditional Japanese song_

**Well sorry guys it takes a while to find myself a good time to write this. Especially when you have part-time working and "homework'. I settle down in a nice condominium that is too high to see below. Man that is so scary. As usual some spelling and grammar error might be inside it so just ignore it. And don't worry I won't abandon my work until its finish just maybe some delay in its updating. That's all folks till we meet again.**


End file.
